Zant: Waiting For God
by scout-islander
Summary: A short and sweet story based on a tiny theory of the LOZ series. Zant confesses to link the truth behind his corruption, and the person responsible.


Zant: waiting for god

Link stared on as Zant twisted his body into a manner of shapes and sizes. This was not the enemy he knew-the enemy who would terrorize the people of Hyrule, or the enemy who would send Midna into nightmare fits. This was a crazy, disturbed and gleeful embodiment. Why would he do this? Psychological warfare, perhaps? Better the devil you know…Link raised his sword and began the battle, deducing each of Zants puzzles, and discovering a weak spot. He suddenly found himself outside of Hyrule, and Zant Slashed away manically. But defeat would oust a confession from this self proclaimed king, as he revealed the secret of his power…

Zant was to be king on his 20th birthday. The day of celebration arrived and the twili were ready to receive their new king. Even the people of Hyrule were gathered, as the lands were joined in harmony. The great king was dying, and the council had all opted the ruling of the children. The guards took charge of the crowds, blocking off any way of getting to Zant. He hoped his proposal would work…plans would evolve for his own needs. He stared at the crowd. They could easily take care of themselves, he pondered. Zant took the stand, and stood proudly.

"My people, I would like to say that it is indeed a celebration and a blessing. Never before have I felt so overjoyed to become a responsible and prestigious king, alongside my sister Midna. It is amazing how my people share a space with…"

"YOUR PEOPLE!" The entire crowd turned as a cloaked woman emerged from the crowd. "Your people... why is it then that in your responsibilities, this world that we inhabit is divided?" Zant was taken aback.

"Well, uh…as I was saying…well, that's because we share space with…." The woman scoffed.

"Not only does he refer to his yet-to-be country as his own, as his people, He also claims that we share the world. Why is it then that the sky we live under is ominous and dark, while they live under a sky full of prosper and joy?" She began to push past the guards, making her way to Zant. "The people should be allowed to live where they want, and how they want. They need a ruler who has the power to actually rule! I for one happen to know your plan of order…for the minute you are crowned, you wish for all guards to assert themselves to protecting the royal family, and for all supplies and crafts to be brought to the castle alone!" Damn, how did she know? The woman finally revealed herself…A red-haired beauty of a twili, with amazing detail of her person, unlike most disembodied twili. She wore a purple robe, and carried the emblem of her magic with her. Clearly a sorceress, she stared at Zant as fire danced in her eyes.

"I am Veran. Sorceress of shadows. This is my kingdom now."

The aftermath was a nightmare. Veran had foolishly forgotten that every warrior of the land had visited the ceremony. The twili, however, were so moved by her words that they began to attack the crowd. Zant could only watch as his kingdom fell apart. The arrival of the Gorons did not bode well, as Veran was imprisoned within the body of a statue. This was left in care of the royal family, and the people turned their backs on Zant. He watched life pass by, and people began to become afraid of the twili. Nasty rumors spread of their insanity, bloodlust, and power. It was agreed that their world should be banished. The sages gathered as they concocted an incantation that scattered the twili in a new dimension, darker and more ominous than the last. They were kept in touch via a twilight mirror, which acted as their doorway. But the only bright light in this sordid affair would shine through. Midna was deemed more worthy than Zant. The revelation of his policies made him unfit to rule, and the power was passed to Midna. Znt worked himself up into madness, and soon forgot the origin of his home. But on a day of despair, he cried for an angel...and received an answer.

Ganondorf. Posing as a god to Zant was an easy feat, and Zant received it well. But Ganon saw Zant as too childish and disturbed to rule his army. But an experiment arose, for as Zant was taken to the world of light…He suddenly changed into a fierce, powerful leader. And he wanted revenge. That, he would say, is truly how you kill an empire. Show me a king…

And I'll write you a tragedy.

END


End file.
